


Suits: The Other Side

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Threats of Violence, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Suits story but entirely different; instead of Mike's character who stumbles into the interview it will be a girl. Various changes will be made. Hope you like it :)The characters and the series belongs to the creators of the show





	

Chapter 1  
"We have a problem. The deal’s falling apart." Louis says while walking into the office  
"Then go get Harvey!" Jessica says without looking up from the file in front of her  
"But Gerald Tate is here. He wants to know what’s happening to his deal."  
"Louis, didn’t I tell you to get Harvey?" Jessica says once again  
"Trust me, I can handle Gerald Tate." Louis says  
Jessica looks up as if noticing Louis for the first time.  
"No. You can’t."  
…………………………….  
"I don’t care who’s on his way. I’m paying you millions, and you’re telling me I’m going to get screwed?!" Gerald yells  
"Jessica, have I come at a bad time?" Harvey says with a smirk  
she cracks a smile. The cavalry is here. She hands Harvey a stack of deal memos. Harvey proceeds to examine them.  
"Gerald, I’d like you to meet Harvey Specter. He’s our best attorney. "Jessica introduces them.  
"If you’re their best attorney, where the hell have you been the last three hours?" Gerald yells while walking up to Harvey who still had his face buried in the file Jessica just gave him  
"Well, Gerald, I specialize in troubled situations. And when I left here at 7:00 PM this deal wasn’t in jeopardy. So, what I’m trying to do now is understand what happened in the interim." Harvey replies without looking at him  
"We keep raising the price and they keep rejecting it. It’s last minute bad faith bullshit."  
Harvey ignores Gerald and continues scanning.  
"It says here Cooper’s no longer staying on as honorary Vice President."  
"That’s right. I don’t want him around." Gerald says  
"He... wouldn’t be around. It’s an honorary position."  
"I don’t give a crap." Gerald spits  
Harvey puts the memo down and looks Gerald in the eye.  
"I think you do; because that’s what changed since I left. Which means it’s you who’s been dealing in bad faith." Harvey says  
"Well, now that you’ve gotten a handle on what’s happened in the God damn interim, what are you going to do about it? Because he’s not getting that title." Gerald keeps shouting at both Harvey and Jessica  
Harvey casually pours a glass of water.  
"Let me just make sure I understand. We negotiated a deal that got you everything you wanted. Mr. Cooper signed it. And now you won’t close until we take away the last shred of his dignity?" Harvey looks at him like he's completely idiot  
"Bingo."  
"Well, that’s not going to happen." Harvey simply says  
He offers the water. Gerald looks at it with contempt, then asks in anger "Why the hell not?"  
"Because I like Mr. Cooper. And my firm doesn’t operate in bad faith." Harvey drinks the water himself.  
"How I see it is, instead of working Cooper, you’re working me. So take your faggoty attitude back in there and make him sign my deal or I’ll pay someone else your money." Gerald threatens him  
"First of all, Gerald, if you think anyone is going to touch this deal after your bad faith, you’re mistaken. Second, the way our agreement works is the minute Cooper signed the deal that gave you everything you wanted, our fee was due and payable." Harvey reaches into his jacket pocket.  
"Which is why at 7:30, I received confirmation of a wire transfer from escrow indicating payment in full." He says while holding up the document  
"I would say the balls in your court, but the truth is your balls are in my fist. I apologize if that image is too faggoty for you, but I’m comfortable enough with my manhood to put it out there."  
Harvey holds out the fax to Gerald, who is dumbstruck.  
"Now get your ass in there and close this God damn deal." Harvey says with a pissed face  
Gerald turn to Jessica "You let him talk to me like this?"  
"Harvey speaks for the firm." Jessica says while crossing her legs  
Gerald exits the office; cursing all the way  
the moment he's out of sight Jessica looks at Harvey "We got paid before Gerald signed the deal?"  
"What! Oh you mean this. This is a memo about some fire drill on Tuesday. By the way, you’re blue team captain. You get to wear a fire hat." Harvey says with a wink.  
…………………………  
"Time's up. Pencils down." The professor finally announces; She have been waiting for over 45 minutes to get out of here.  
"Excuse me. Do I know you from somewhere?" The professor asks  
"No, I don't think so. I've got a pretty good memory for faces."  
"Uh-huh. So do I." The professor says as he puts her paper on the table, separate from the other papers"  
Davina sees this and her face drops. A student drops her paper as she tried to put it on the table.  
"I got it." As the professor bends down to pick up the paper, Davina grabs hers and puts in the middle of one of the piles as the rest of the students stack theirs on top, then walks away. The professor stands up, paper in hand, and realizes Davina's paper is not where he left it. He tries to find it but can't as he doesn't know Davina's name, but he looks up and spots her.  
"Hey. Hey! Stop!" The professor yells but Davina is already running down the hall and out of the front doors.  
………………………..  
"Son of a bitch" Davina yell as she slams the door of my apartment  
"What's up?" Trevor asks from the couch  
"The kid that I took the exam from just double crossed me" She takes off her shoes and throws herself besides him.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" She asks him  
"Duh I came here to see you" He says in a seductive voice; Trevor has been trying to get into her pants since they met.  
"Don’t change the subject! Let me guess you're here to take your cut of the money"  
"You know one day you WILL give in" Trevor says  
"Yeah only in my nightmares" she mutters under her breath, she quickly take out his share of the money and give it to him  
"One day you have to tell me what you do with all this money. I mean you hardly buy anything, and even your apartment's rent is not that high"  
"I mean we have known each other for over two years now; and I hardly know anything about you" He says while getting up  
"You know that I don’t like or want to talk about it" Davina chokes on her words  
"What exactly is IT!" He says while sitting down.  
Davina still don’t answer him.  
"Fine" He takes a deep breath "I need a favor, now that you don’t want to talk about"  
"Sure" wiping the tears "What is it?"  
He pulls a black suitcase from behind the couch "I need you drop this off somewhere!"  
…………………………  
Why the hell did she agree to this!  
That’s the question that Davina is asking herself for the hundredth time as she enters the hotel where she's supposed to drop the suitcase that is filled with weed!  
If it wasn’t for the fact that she desperately needs the money she wouldn’t have done it; but her entire life depended on that money.  
Davina checks herself in the hallway mirror making sure that she's looking the part. She is wearing a fitted grey dress that reaches her knees, black plumbs and her hair falling into waves down her back.  
"I am sorry sir but the pool is closed today for construction" A woman at the register counter pulls her back to reality  
While getting into the elevator she notice a sign of Harvard Interviews in room 205 and her imagination works just for a few blissful moments before she's stricken back to reality. She reaches the floor and walking to the required room when she notices something wired. A bellman and a man in a suit standing at a room's entrance, and the bellman isn’t wearing the required white gloves that she have seen the rest of the staff wearing.  
She clears her throat and walk towards them "Excuse me, I was thinking of going for a swim. Are the pool facilities here nice?"  
"Of course, mam, this is the Ritz-Carlton" The bellman tells her and now she has gotten the proof she needs.  
"Thank you."  
"Oh and do you have the time?" she asks the man in the suit  
The man in the suit holds out his arm to check his watch,  
And Davina sees that he’s got a gun inside his jacket pocket.  
"It’s ten o’clock." He says  
"Thank you." She says while walking down the hall  
………………………………………..  
"Mrs. Sorkin, you’re five minutes late. Do you have a reason I should let you in?" Mike asks in annoyance  
Davina looks over to see a guy with a fancy suit and apparently he's directing his words towards her, She stares at him for a minute.  
"I’m only here to ditch the cops. I don't really care if you let me in or not."  
……………………………….  
"How the hell did you know they were the police?" Harvey asks  
"I read a novel in elementary school. The cops were staking out a hotel and they posed as a bellhop and a man in a suit. It was the exact same thing." Davina tells him  
"You read a novel in elementary school?" He doesn’t believe it; what kind of an elementary student reads a novel  
"What? I like to read." I explain  
"Why did you ask them what time it was?"  
"To throw them off, what drug dealer asks a cop what time it is while he’s carrying a briefcase full of pot." She smirks at him  
Harvey shakes his head in awe.  
"Now that is ballsy thinking under fire. We should hire you. Jesus, I’d give you the twenty-five grand as a signing bonus." He can't hide the fact that he's impressed  
"I’ll take it." she quickly says  
"Unfortunately, we only hire from Harvard. And you not only didn’t go to Harvard Law School, you didn’t go to any law school." Harvey explains  
"What if I told you I consume knowledge like no one you’ve ever met, and I’ve actually passed the bar?"  
Harvey looks at Davina, “I’d say you’re full of shit.”  
Davina points at a book sticking out of Harvey’s bag. "I notice you have a Barbri Legal Handbook with you. Open it up, read me something."  
Harvey looks skeptical, but he opens up the book and starts reading  
“Civil liability associated with agency is based on several factors including --”  
“-- the deviation of the agent from his path, the reasonable inference of agency on behalf of the plaintiff, and the nature of the damages themselves.” Davina completes with ease  
"How did you do that?" Harvey asks looking up, stunned  
"I learned it when I studied for the bar." She tells him once more  
"Okay, hot shot, fire up that laptop, I’ll show you what a Harvard Attorney can do. That’s my database of every legal issue in existence. Pick one." Harvey jumps up and points for Davina to sit at his laptop.  
Davina punches the arrow key a couple times and hits enter "Stock option backdating".  
"Although backdating options is legal, violations arise related to disclosures under both FASB 123R and Internal Revenue" Harvey says while walking around  
"You forgot The Sarbanes Oxley Act of ‘02." Davina mentions  
"The statute of limitations renders Sarbanes Oxley moot post 2007." Harvey adds.  
Davina peers closely at the screen while clicking the mouse "Not if you can find actions to cover up the violation, as established in the sixth circuit, May 2008."  
"Impressive, but you are at a computer." Harvey tells her  
"I’ve been playing hearts: If you’re going to beat me, it better be at something else." Davina says while turning the screen to Harvey  
Harvey is stunned "How can you know all that –"  
"I told you. I like to read. And once I read something, I understand it. And once I understand it, I never forget it." She tells him  
"Why take the bar?" He asks  
"Some dickhead bet me I couldn’t pass it without going to law school." She shrugs  
"How long did he give you to study?"  
"Four months. It was two months longer than I needed."  
"And you parents, what they have an opinion about your life style?" Harvey asks her and he notices pain flashing in her eyes but she quickly composes herself  
"No" She just whisper and Harvey decides to drop it  
Harvey begins to actually consider Davina’s proposition; taking a good look at her for the first time he actually looks at her. Davina is a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her mid-twenties. She has striking green eyes with a hint of blue, full lips, rosy cheeks, and a tanned skin, and a dark black hair falling in waves past her mid-back, in addition he actually thinks she's one of the smartest and wetted people he has ever met.  
"Do you really want this job?"  
"When I was in college my dream was to be a lawyer. I needed some money urgently and Trevor convinced me to memorize some math test and sell it. Turns out we sold it to the dean’s daughter. I lost my scholarship and got thrown out of school." Davina pauses, as if remembering how it felt... then.  
"I got knocked into a different life, I’ve been wishing for a way back ever since.  
"I had someone take a chance on me once. But before she did, she made damn sure I was committed to the job. I’m talking about work. Long hours, high pressure, no fucking around. I need an adult." Harvey says seriously  
"You give me this, I’ll work as hard as it takes to school those Harvard douches, and be the best lawyer you’ve ever seen." She tells him  
"I’m inclined to give you a shot. But what if I decide to go another way?" He asks her  
"I’d say, fine. Sometimes I like to hang out with people that aren’t that bright just to see how the other half lives." He loved this kid  
Harvey grins "Move over. I’m emailing the firm I’ve found our next associate."  
And as he types he asks "By the way, the bet with the dickhead, how much was it for?"  
"Aaah, I can’t remember." Davina says with a smile


End file.
